


His Eyes Only

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, but not between lpln, hm. rated m to be safe i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: During a visit to Lenny's home, Lepi hears something he very well shouldn't have. It makes him realize something.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	His Eyes Only

Lepi doesn't bother hiding himself when the door opens. The inhabitant that opened the door looks shocked to see him, and Lenny sits up in bed behind him.

"Well... to what do I owe this visit, dear Life?" he asks, amicable as can be.

"Um... you know this person..?"

The inhabitant trails off and stares into Lepi's eyes, looking more terrified by the second. It occurs to Lenny that Lepi must be speaking into the poor inhabitant's mind, with a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running. As soon as it's removed, though, the inhabitant bolts, surely never to be seen again.

"What did you say to him?" Lenny asks. "He seemed scared out of his wits."

It's not exactly difficult to do such a thing to your average inhabitant, but Lepi can have quite a way with words.

"I made sure he wouldn't come back, certainly," Lepi says. "As for you... have you no shame at all?"

Hidden behind his helmet, Lenny raises a brow.

"What do you care who I sleep with? You've told me countless times that you want nothing to do with me; honestly, you've never given me a reason to think we were together."

Silently, Lepi walks closer, almost threateningly.

"And before you accuse me of doing this with the intention of getting a rise out of you, how could I have possibly known you'd choose to visit me today? Besides, I'm sure I managed to choose someone you don't know personally. Not that it's hard."

Still not responding to a word Lenny has said, Lepi climbs atop him, pushes him onto his back, and places his hands on Lenny's neck-- not choking him yet, but very much ready to.

"How often do you do this?" he asks, his tone very level considering his inscrutable reaction so far.

"Every so often," Lenny shrugs.

"And what lengths do you go to, to pursue them?"

"Hm?" Lenny processes the question for a moment. "Not many. Just a bit of flirting, a bit of easy seduction... If it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

Lepi's hands squeeze Lenny's throat just slightly and he thinks he's beginning to see the problem.

"Ahhh, mad that I keep bothering you, I see. Why have you come to visit me today, then, hm? You could very easily keep me away from you. Hiding from me would be nothing. So why keep engaging with me? It's not like you're forced to see me."

One of Lepi's hands comes loose to fiddle with Lenny's helmet.

"This is still on. You don't ever show them your face?" he asks.

"Why should I?"

"You've shown it to me."

"Hm... I suppose I have."

Lenny lies completely still as Lepi removes his helmet. He still can't get a read on him, can't tell whether he's about to be punched or perhaps shapeshifted. But Lepi just places a hand on Lenny's cheek once the helmet has been set aside.

"What's wrong? Enamored by me?" Lenny can't help but taunt.

Slow enough to not be considered sudden or abrupt but still very much shocking to Lenny, Lepi leans down and kisses him. Just as he pulls away, only by a few centimeters, Lenny holds Lepi's head in place with his hand and kisses him back.

"Stop that," Lepi's voice echoes in his head.

"Stop what? Kissing you back?" He sneaks one more quick kiss in while Lepi still decides to have lips. "You started it."

Even though he said that, Lepi kisses him again. Lenny lets him pull back this time, and he looks frustrated when he does.

"... You look funny with lips," Lenny cheerfully remarks in an attempt to lighten the mood.

When Lepi starts tugging at the comforter, Lenny shoots up and grabs his wrists.

"Hey! I'm naked under there, in case you couldn't guess! ... Aren't you being impulsive?"

Lepi is at an awkward angle like this, but he doesn't struggle out of Lenny's grasp. He glares up at Lenny with an exasperated expression. Intending to prove a point, Lenny leans in to try to kiss Lepi again. Lepi turns his head away this time as discouragement.

"You won't even let me kiss you and you think you can just jump right into this because you're jealous?"

"I would never be jealous of you."

"You say that, but then, how are you acting? Are you even aware of yourself right now?"

It's now that Lepi tears his wrists out of Lenny's hands.

"I am fully and perfectly aware of everything, thank you," he insists with just as much venom as he's been oozing throughout this entire encounter.

"Is that so? Then here's something for you to be aware of: leave."

"... What?"

Lenny crosses his arms.

""What". You've said that to me an infinite number of times, and now you're trying to do something like this. You need to figure out how you feel, Life."

Lepi grabs Lenny's face with one hand, squeezing hard enough to be annoying, but not quite hard enough to hurt.

"I know exactly how I feel, you incorrigible idiot. Just because you don't understand doesn't mean I'm somehow unaware of myself. If you want me so badly that you'll put effort into pursuing me in a way that you refuse to do for anyone else, then what the hell is your problem with me trying to let off some steam?"

"Ah, so sex was your intention after all," Lenny safely surmises. "But tell me this, Life: Would you not be disgusted with yourself the moment it was over? Or even during the act? Would you not hate it like you hate me?"

"I would adore it if you would stop assuming you know a damn thing about me," Lepi deadpans.

"Hmm... Unless I'm remembering incorrectly, haven't you said a few times that you have no reason to seek out sex with other people? That you'd much prefer a real relationship?"

"Whether I like it or not, we have a relationship of some kind."

"Of what kind? If you're so angry about me having to guess how you feel, then how about... you just tell me? Without throwing the H word at me as per usual," he adds as an afterthought. It would be far too easy for Lepi to answer with a quick "I hate you".

"You..." Lepi starts and then quickly stops, putting his thoughts in order before he continues.

"I..?" Lenny prompts just to be a little annoying.

"All living beings belong to me. That includes you. It makes me angry when I think about you loving someone other than me, when I think about anyone else touching you-- in _any_ way. I can't even stand the idea of someone else hurting you or berating you. Even if I don't want you, you're mine."

The explanation should make some sense, but it still comes as a shock.

"I'm yours..?" Lenny repeats quietly, in disbelief.

"Yes, so get it through your head. You're the one who decided to become obsessed with me. Besides, it's a privilege to be mine."

"I'm not--"

Lepi squeezes Lenny's face hard enough to make it difficult to talk.

"It's me or nobody. When you want to kiss someone, you come to me. When you want to hurt someone, you come to me. When you want to love someone, you come to _me_. You only hurt everyone else, so perhaps it was always supposed to be my job to contain you," Lepi muses, his tone transitioning from threatening to something more casual at the end.

He's never acted possessive like this before. Lenny gently coaxes Lepi's hand off of his face and pulls his helmet back on... just so he can pull up a gif of cartoonish, crying eyes on his visor.

"But if Life is my only option, I'll never get anyyy!" he whines.

"It'll be my decision to make, yes. I wouldn't suggest giving me ideas," he warns idly, his mood apparently lifted. The mouth has disappeared from his face now that it no longer serves a purpose.

Lenny continues whining wordlessly at Lepi, cycling through some of his most annoying gifs as he does so. He sticks around for the rest of the night, watching Lenny as he makes dinner and gets ready for bed. Lenny expects him to leave, but he ends up getting into bed with Lenny. He just lays there next to him, staring.

"Wanna cuddle?" Lenny offers as a joke.

"... Yes."

Lenny comically scuttles closer and wraps all his limbs around Lepi, rubbing his scratchy stubble all over Lepi's head in a way he knows has to be annoying. Against all odds, though, Lepi hugs him back and snuggles his forehead against the collar of Lenny's night clothes. The act has his fluffy hair tickling Lenny's face.

"You're unpleasantly scruffy," Lepi finally does comment. "Shave in the morning."

"Or you'll make me?"

"Just do it."

"... Or you'll make me?"

Lepi pulls back to glare at him and then, with a touch to Lenny's face, his facial hair disappears.

"Hey! If you can just do that, then why should I have to shave?!"

Lepi ignores him and settles down for sleep once more. It's the first night Lepi is spending with Lenny...

He can't help but feel a little happy.


End file.
